


Silence in this mayhem

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bachelor Party, Drunk Scott, Drunk Stiles, Gen, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stared across the room, out the window and saw Scott crouched on the roof outside Stiles’ room, caterwauling at the moon.</p><p>“He thought he was being quiet about it,” Stiles said with a giggle that he tried to tamp down when his father glared at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in this mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tv_universe challenge, using the word "caterwauling" as a prompt.

“Stiles!” 

Stiles poked his head out his bedroom door and winced when he saw his father rubbing his eyes in the hallway, decked out in his full uniform.

“You’re getting complaints, aren’t you?” Stiles asked, proud of how steady his words were when he said them. He couldn’t say the same for his coordination so he was lucky he was leaning against the doorframe.

“Mrs. Johnson has called the station four times already tonight. When the hell is Scott doing?” John asked, trying to look past Stiles.

Stiles sighed, gave up, and pushed his bedroom door open.

John stared across the room, out the window and saw Scott crouched on the roof outside Stiles’ room, caterwauling at the moon.

“He thought he was being quiet about it,” Stiles said with a giggle that he tried to tamp down when his father glared at him.

“Can you get him back inside? I really don’t want to deal with noise complaints from my own neighborhood tonight,” John said with a tired sigh.

“Yeah, sure. Although, in my boy’s defence, you only get married once. Hopefully. Or once for the first time, right?” Stiles replied, crossing his room with minimal wobbling, and stuck his head out the window.

“Scotty, gotta get back inside, man. You’re bringing the fuzz down on us,” Stiles said and both he and Scott burst into laughter, so raucous Scott fell over on the roof and almost fell off.

“Whoa,” he mumbled as he crawled to the window. “Don’t really want to spend my last single weekend healing a broken arm or something.”

John and Stiles—well, mostly John—hauled Scott inside and closed the window behind him. 

“I thought you guys couldn’t get drunk,” John said as he pushed Scott gently towards the bed. 

“Sneaky wolfsbane,” Scott whispered, putting a finger to his lips before he collapsed on the bed laughing.

“Stiles—“

“On it, we’re going to bed, promise.”

“Good. I don’t want a kitsune bride-to-be and her mother hunting me down because I let the groom be ridiculously stupid.”

“He doesn’t know about what happened at the bar,” Scott whispered loudly to Stiles, thinking he was being quiet and secretive. Stiles slapped a hand over his eyes while his father left mumbling, “I didn’t hear that.”


End file.
